Honor
by KrystalDreams
Summary: Hello Dimitri, and welcome to disapointment. Since the titans invaded you've been struck with bad luck. You have brought great sadness to your mother and made your father regret teaching you how to use a 3DMG. But now is your chance by joining the military police to bring honor to your family.
1. Chapter 1

The underground was bad. Not only was it bad, it was pitiful. Sleazy men could be seen leaning against walls. Women wearing inappropriate, revealing attire could be seen sucking up to those who looked wealthy. Children could be seen across the ground moping and rousing mayhem. People were setting up stands filled with stolen merchandise and sold them. A tall man walked towards one of the stands with 3DGM's and gas tanks. He and the clerk conversed and exchanged currency and merchandise. He then walked away and started heading into a tunnel leading home.

A rock shifted to the side undetected by people walking by. A man with a bag slung behind his back, climbed out of the dimly lit hole. He stuck to the shadows of the wall until he reached a small, stone house. He knocked on the mahogany colored door and was greeted by a pregnant lady and a young boy. They invited him inside and each gave him a hug.

The young boy clung to his father's leg, squealing.

"Daddy, Daddy! What did you get?"

The smiling man gently dropped the bag onto the wooden floor. He up his child and replied, "It's a surprise Dimitri, Wait till we get to your uncle's house and you'll see.

The boy crossed his arms and pouted.

"But Daddy, Uncle Markus is so far!"

The man laughed and messed with his son's hair.

"We'll be there before you know it. Now go and pack for our trip."

The brunette boy jogged up the stairs and to his room. His mother sighed and turned towards her husband. "Xavier, I don't have a good feeling about travelling all the way to the mountains just to visit my sister and her husband."

The man grabbed her hands and kissed them. "It's not just about visiting. It's also about Dimitri and him learning how to use the maneuvering gear. If he learns know he'll become a pro at it by the time he joins the military."

Tears suddenly sprung into the woman's eyes as she leaned into her husbands' chest. "What if something happens to him? I don't want my baby boy to leave us. I want his sibling to grow up with him and for them to make memories together."

The man comforted his wife by stroking her head. "Don't worry about him; he can take care of himself. Plus, what can happen? Before we know it, he will be off to serve the king and bring great honor to our family."

The young woman sighed. Before she said could say anything small feet could be heard jumping from each step. Her son, Dimitri came with a bag hanging off his shoulder and ran towards them.

"I'm ready!" he exclaimed, jumping into his father's arms.

"Good Job kiddo. Just let me get what we need for the trip."

The family of three walked past houses and shops till they reached the edge of Karanese. The father placed both his and his wife's belongings into a carriage as well as some bags of good. He assisted his family into the wagon before getting on to lead the horses. They exited the gate and headed toward their relative's home. They traveled a few hours passing hills until they reached a small cabin front of an area of very big trees. They stopped the carriage in front of a fenced-in wooden house. Each family member got out as a young man came to escort the family and take their bags. As they went inside the house they were greeted by a slightly older couple. The women kissed each other on the cheek as the men shook hands. A lady who was not Dimitri's mother but his aunt, reached out towards him and petted his head.

"My, what a big boy you have become. The last time I saw you were this small". She made a gesture with her hand and laughed. The young brunette blushed and gave a small pout. The boy's father smiled and led the boy out of the crowded room and headed outside. He walked towards the carriage and pulled out the last bag.

"So Dimitri, are you ready for your surprise?"

The young boy smiled with glee. "I'm ready as I'll ever be"

His father pulled out two three dimension maneuvering gears. The little boy's eyes widen in shock.

"Dad, where did you get that?

His father's eyes shifted from side to side. "I got it from a friend of mine"

"Ah well okay then" The boy grinned. "Are you going to teach me how to use one?"

"Of course." The man began to put the 3DMG on to demonstrate for the boy. "Are you ready for your first lesson?"

Dimitri grinned.

*about an hour later *

Klaudia tended the tea pot as Julie-Ann sat at the table

"So how is the baby?"

"Oh she's fine. I can't wait to get her out though", the pregnant lady sighed. "She's a lot more active than Dimitri."

The pregnant woman's sister looked at her. "How do you know it's a girl?"

The young woman smiled. "I have a feeling."

Klaudia looked out the window. "You are very lucky to have child Julie-Ann."

"You could try again, you know?" Julie-Ann frowned.

"I rather not have the chance of losing my baby and life."Klaudia sighed and poured tea into a cup. "Would you like some sage tea?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm parched"

The older sister smirked. "Here you go sister dear."

Julie-Ann quickly drank the tea.

Soon after a tremor shook the table, rattling the tea set. The woman looked alarmed as Klaudia's husband came running in.

"Ladies get into the carriage! Titans have arrived!"

Markus grabs them by the wrists and led them out of the house. He pushed them into the wagon and climbed onto the horse in front.

"Wait! How? What about Dimitri and Xavier?" Julie-Ann shouted out.

"I talked to them before I left! Xavier said he and Dimitri would ride the horse they took with them." Markus shouted as he grabbed the reins of the horse.

"No! They'll die out there! "The pregnant woman tried to get out of the wagon but her older sister held her back. "Are you insane! Do you want to lose not only your life but your child's as well by jumping out of a moving cart?"

Julie-Ann sat back down and began to weep.

*About an hour earlier*

"So there you go. Now you try."

"This is hard."

"Don't worry you'll get it soon"

The young boy tried and failed yet again.

"I give up. This is too hard!"

Hey now, there are no slackers in the military police." The boy's father scolded him. "Now try again."

"Fine."

Xavier watched the boy barely succeed in swiftly moving from tree to tree.

"The boy is doing a good job so far."

Xavier turns to see Markus examining the boy.

"Yes. At this rate he should be a pro in no time."

Dimitri landed in front of the two and saluted.

"Did I do well Daddy?"

"Yes. Now test your blades but don't dull them too much."

"Okay daddy"

Markus raised an eyebrow. "Isn't he a little old to call you daddy?"

Xavier grinned. "Let him live his life." He face then grew serious. "When will they get here?"

"Any moment from now. "Which reminds me, I should go."

"Yes. Good luck"

"And to you as well."

Soon after a tremor was felt. Xavier called his horse and got on.

"Dimitri! It is time to test what you have learned. Get on"

As his father helped him onto the horse he asked, "What do you mean? What was the tremor?"

"The titans. Here comes one now!"

As they rode towards the house, a three meter titan came behind them. It's sadistic grin scaring Dimitri to the core. His father stopped the horse and let it inch closer.

"Kill it, boy."

Dimitri sat there frozen. He couldn't move nor breathe.

_'How do the stare at them face to face?'_

"Now!"

He then pushed Dimitri off the horse and rode away.

Dimitri sat there as the titan reached out for him. Its hand enclosed its self around his body and lifted him over its open mouth.

Finally Dimitri gained his senses. He wiggled from side to side till the titan let him go and he fell into its open mouth. As he slid on its tongue he pulled out a blade and stabbed the neck portion of its body. He then began to dangle until he stabbed it again with his left blade. Hanging onto both blades he pulled out the right one and stabbed it higher. Sweat slowly dripped down his forehead as he pushed the blade deeper until it cut through. He wiggled the blade up and down to create and opening and made it wider with his left hand. Slowly pushing himself out of the titan, his arm slipped and he began to slide down the titan.

He felt himself hit the ground with a thud. He looked up and the titan's neck was back to normal.

_'The hole is gone?'_

The titan seemed to have forgotten about Dimitri and before it could find him, Dimitri was long gone.

The young boy wondered towards the edge of the forest looking for the cabin.

_'Where could it be?"_

He squinted when he saw a shape in the distance.

_'Could it be?'_

It was!

Dimitri began to run towards cabin.

"Daddy!"

A man in the distance turn around and looked at Dimitri.

"Oh hey kiddo. I knew you could do it."

Dimitri leaped into his father's arms.

"How could you leave me to the titan?" Dimitri began to weep.

"I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me. You got to learn somehow right?"

The young boy frowned.

"Just don't do it again."

"Don't worry." His father said. "Everything will be fine, okay? Now, let's go home."

Dimitri had a feeling that nothing was going to be fine.

**_Hey Guys and welcome to my first fan-fiction. I hope you like it. I've been waiting weeks to post this and it's finally here! So I hope you enjoyed. I'm still kind of iffy on the beginning and ending but I promise I'll try and make the next chapter. If you guys are confused about anything just ask me in the comments. But before I log off I just want to say Reader-Chan is the same age as Eren and the gang in this chapter and it will follow the plot of attack on titan. Anyways, thanks for reading and constructive criticism is always welcome!_**


	2. Chapter 2

'Stupid titans'

The wind blew across my face, whipping my brown hair to the side. I brushed it back and sighed.

_"__Hey daddy?"_

_"__Yes?"_

_"__Where is mommy?"_

_"__She is with your aunt and uncle."_

_"__Oh."_

I brought my knees up to my chest. A baby was crying not that far away.

_The night we came back home from the cabin, my mother's sobs could be heard past the door. Her shrieking woke me from my sleep. I had tiptoed my parent's door and looked into a hole._

_"__Something is wrong, Xavier! She's not moving!"_

_My father tried to calm my mom down but it only caused her to start screaming and act violently. She demanded to see a doctor and wouldn't calm down until she did. My father agreed didn't agree until blood stained my mother's gown. I hid as my father, who was carrying my mother, smacked their door down and went out of our house. I stood there in the house alone._

_Two days later they came back. My mother who looked like death with her ill tinted skin and red eyes, had a came alone no bump on her stomach nor a child. We were lucky she was even here. My father was distant and didn't teach me anymore._

_I never asked what had happened since I had the feeling the baby died just like Aunt Klaudia's. They never were really there since the accident and mother has gotten paranoid over the years. She believed her sister was jealous of her and murdered the baby with the sage tea she was given. But we knew better._

A drop of water crashed down on to my forehead. I look up to see gray clouds start to cover the sky.

_I have thought about leaving. But where would I go? I can't leave, not yet at least. I have a one more days until my birthday so I can sign up to join the military. I have my bags all packed and I all I have left to do is sneak away. It's not like they'll notice me now. Ever since we got back father always looked at me with disappointment, but now I'll show him I'm worthy to be cried about than some dead baby that never existed._

Rain started to pour down harder. A tear slid down my face and mixed with the rained that stained my face.

"Excuse me, are you okay" A soft voiced said as a hand touched my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled out. I turn towards the figure. It was a girl with black hair. Her red scarf covered her from the rain that seemed to have lightened.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." I took a look at the girl and saw she was soaking wet. "Hey do you need a rag to dry yourself? I have one here if you want to need it."

I handed her my blue rag I got from my back pocket. "Are you lost?"

The girl slightly nodded. "I have seemed to separate from my brother and friend.

"Ah, well I suppose you could stay with me for now until you dry up. Maybe my mother could get you knew clothes or something."

The girl handed my rag back and shook her head. No, I must go back and find them.

"Okay then."

Before I could bid her a goodbye my mother's shrilled voice rang out.

"Dimitri. Who is this?"

I turn around to face my mother. "No one."

My mother began to give an unnatural laugh.

"Don't be silly, Dimitri! Invite her inside, look at her drenched in rain!"

"No mom. She has to-"

"It is fine" the girl's voice rang out as she started to walk toward the front door where my mom was.

I gave an exasperated sigh and followed her into my house. My mother smiled as she brushed the girl's hair with her fingers.

"You have such beautiful hair. You remind me of very much of my daughter. Such a quiet girl."

'What.'

"Oh sweetheart your soaking. Here, I'll get you some of my daughter's clothing." My crazy mother then got a key out of her skirt pocket and unlocked a door. She went inside and pulled out a brown long sleeve shirt and a pink ankle length skirt.

_'__What?'_

"Here you go, darling"

"You can go and change in the washroom." The girl thanked my mother and left to change.

"Oh Dimitri, what a nice girl you have brought! I can't wait to tell your father."

Before I could say anything, the girl came back.

"Thank you for the clothing but I must go and find my brother and friend." The girl said.

"Of course darling. You're welcome here anytime." The girl bid a goodbye and left the front door.

Moments later, my mother began to squeal.

"Dimitri what a beautiful girl! She reminds me so much of Epifinia, they're almost identical."

"What? Who is Epifinia?"

"Your sister, you silly dog."

_She's probably happy she's dead know that she knows her name. _

"You know Dimitri," she gave me a sly smile. "You should marry that girl. I wonder if we can do an arranged marriage in Wall Sina."

I sighed.

_I need to leave this crazy place._

**_So if you didn't know reader-Chan's mother is looney. And I'm sorry if I offended anyone with the name Epifinia. Anyways I'm so glad you liked my story. Unfortunately this is one is a lot shorter but its here. If there is something you would like to tell me about my story you think I could do better, _****_please _****_comment and I'll see if I can make it better. Bye~_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thud*

My eyes opened when my back hit the floor. "Tch, what the heck?" I murmured. I rub my eyes as I get back up and sit the bed. Looking out the window, I see the sun barely showing itself. Widening my eyes, I realize I needed to leave before my parents woke up. Quickly I brush my hands through my hair and grab my bag holding my needs. The door quietly squeaks open as I tiptoe out. I past my parent's room and put my ear against their door. I hear my father's snores and my mother's wheezing breaths. I sigh in relief and head towards the front door. I walk down the stone steps and start to run towards the designated area for the trainee volunteers.

When I finally got there, I dropped my bag on the ground and tried to catch my breath. I looked around and noticed not a lot of people were here.

'That's fine. Less competition I guess.'

I leaned my back on to the wall as I wait for the carriage to come. I start to close my eyes figuring it's going to be a long time.

I feel my shoulder being softly tapped on. I groan, swatting the person touching me with my hand. I hear a giggle and I instantly open my eyes.

"Gah" I yelp as I slide to the side of the wall. I land on the dirt ground as I see a girl with pigtails.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you." She said.

"I'm fine and you didn't scare me." I said as I got up and brushed dirt off with my hands.

"Well I just wanted to wake you before the carriage came by." She put out here hand for me to shake. "I'm Mina Carolina."

I shook her hand. "I'm Dimitri Mandel.

She gave me a smile and got my bag from the ground. "I believe this is yours."

"Ah, thanks. So how long have I been asleep?" I asked.

She brought her finger to her chin and replied "About less than fifteen minutes."

A few feet away, an old looking carriage came by, it's wheels bumping up and down against the road.

"Looks like I woke you up in time" Mina says

Our ride stops in front of the few people letting them get on.

"Well? Come on, don't just stand there." Mina says as she grabs my hand and pulls me towards the carriage. She pulls me to sit down next to her and lets my hand go.

The hot sun was beating us down with its rays as our 'instructor' Keith Shadis walked up to some blonde guy.

"HEY YOU! WHAT'S YOU NAME, CADET!" He yells.

The blonde kid puts his fist over his chest. "Armin Arlert from Shinganshina, Sir!"

"AND WHY WOULD YOUR PARENTS GIVE YOU SUCH A HORRIBLE NAME!?" Shadis basically spit all over this poor guy.

'Well he didn't have to say it like that. I think his name's pretty okay.'

"It was my grandfather, Sir." Armin replied.

Shadis peered down at Armin. "AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"To help humanity overcome the titans, Sir."

'I guess that's good answer if you're a dreamer.'

"THAT'S GREAT. THE TITANS WOULD BE DELIGHTED TO HAVE A SNACK LIKE YOU!"

Shadis then left Armin and started walking towards Mina, who was right next to me.

"AND WHO ARE YOU CADET?"

Mina gave her name and our district. Shadis then started to question her. I gave a small sigh and started to slightly slouch. Shadis then turned to me.

"STRAIGHTEN THAT BACK CADET!"

I immediately straightened up and saluted.

"NAME AND DISTRICT, SLACKER."

"DIMITRI MADEL FROM KARANESE, SIR."

"OH, LIKE YOUR LITTLE GIRL FRIEND OVER HERE?"

I shifted my eyes to look at Mina, when Shadis began to yell at me yet again.

"DON'T TAKE YOU EYES OF ME, BOY!" He yelled.

I grimaced when I felt his spit fall onto my face. He squinted at me and said, "I'll be watching you, Mandel!"

I mentally shrugged. Well whatcha gonna do. But seriously, he scares me, just a little, but I can take him, for now.

I started to look around since it got boring listening to Shadis scream. Doesn't he ever stop? I mean, I'm pretty sure he would have lost his voice by now.

I started to look around, observing the faces of a few people. The more I looked around, I started to realize there were more people here than I expected.

I guess getting into top ten was going to be harder than I thought.

Soon my attention was brought towards Shadis screaming. I turned to look at some girl offering Shadis a potato.

`You done fucked up girl`

He begins to yell at the brunette girl to run until sundown.

I turned my attention back to my comrades and noticed a black-haired girl.

'Hey is that?'

That girl with the scarf. I didn't expect her to join the military, but here she is.

`I wonder why she's here.'

So guys I have decided update at least once a month. Maybe twice but it depends on school and all that jazz. I want to thank you guys for just noticing this story and giving it a chance.

So I'll most likely see you next month.


End file.
